Nickelodeon Party Blast
Nickelodeon Party Blast is a party game developed by English developer Data Design Interactive and published by French game company infogrames. Party Blast was first shown at E3 2002[1] and was released for Xbox in North America on October 30, 2002,[2] and later in pal Regions on December 6, 2002. The Windows version was released in one day later after the release of the Xbox version in North America. The Gamecube was released worldwide on December 6, 2002.[3] The game features characters from Nicktoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Rugrats, Invader Zim, and more. GameplayEdit You play as 8 different characters and play over more than 20 stages and six different party modes. When playing as player 1, you can choose Blast, Replay, and Cup challenge. (Players 2, 3, and 4 have a mode called "Party Play") The characters names in Nickelodeon Party Blast are: Eliza Thornberry, Angelica, Invader Zim, Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tommy, and Jimmy Neutron. Each stage has different events although the last stage is almost opposite from the original stage when you first start. Also, every party game has each different Boss depending on 5 different events (or party modes)on which level. 1. Food Fight: A party mode where you throw food at each other to lose lives or points and neither person can be taken away. MacMeaties is available as a setting for this game 2. Squirt and Splash: A game where you squirt each other and have the person with the highest score to survival wins. 3. Basketball: An sport party mode where you have to make the most baskets in the game and perform tricks to earn more points. 4. Pipe challenge A 2nd party mode where you put pipes together to create a pipeline to blast rockets, Rugrat's dinos,and more. 5. Racing: A 5th party event where you race each other and see who has the most coins and mess up with items and more. 6. Claim bonus stages: Bonus stages where each different stage lets you play 4 different games to win or lose. 7. Gooze: At the end of the game there is a Gooze squirter stage in which you squirt goo at Nicktoons characters and the person who goozes the most players is the winner of the game. It is possible that the level is a Invader Zim one because it has the same music as the Invader Zim levels. 8. Squirt and Splash: A game similar to a water gun fight. The person with the highest score wins. Zim's lair is available as a setting for this game. (Boss) Development Nickelodeon Party Blast was developed by English developer Data Design Interactive and published by French game company infogrames. Nickelodeon Party Blast was first shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2002. During the showing, Data Design promised unlockable bonus levels, power-ups, and boss battles. Reception The game received largely negative reviews. IGN gave the Xbox version of the game a 1.1 out of ten, citing that "Like the name implies, this game is only (barely) worth a spare nickel for price of admission." This is the lowest rating of any Nicktoon game. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Party Games